


gleam in the night sky

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Octoberabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Kerlip lampu kota menghidupkan malam, kehidupan yang tetap terjaga saat orang-orang meninggalkan dunia untuk sementara (—atau, malam yang hanya milik berdua).





	1. itzpapalotl (suho/irene)

**Author's Note:**

> exo, red velvet (c) smtown. penulis tidak mengambil profit apapun dari karya ini, ditulis hanya untuk kepentingan hiburan.

01\. _itzpapalotl_ – _skeletal aztec goddess of the stars_

.

Junmyeon menerima telepon pada pukul dua belas lebih sembilan belas. _Aku tidak bisa tidur_ , Juhyun berkata. Junmyeon bilang ia akan datang, tetapi Juhyun menjawab mungkin lebih baik dialah yang datang. Junmyeon punya banyak pertimbangan yang ia pikirkan dalam sekian detik, tetapi mungkin di sana Juhyun lebih mengerti soal Junmyeon dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

“Lanjutkan saja liriknya. Akan selesai saat aku datang, ‘kan?”

Junmyeon baru ingat ia bercerita soal lirik yang ditulisnya untuk proyek yang akan datang. Ia mempertimbangkan lagi. Juhyun setara, sebaya, seberani dirinya. Mereka dilahirkan dalam tahun yang sama, mungkin itu salah satu alasan Junmyeon bisa mengerti Juhyun dengan mudahnya.

Juhyun datang dengan sepeda. Junmyeon terkejut karena ia sendiri tidak punya—dan tidak mungkin membangunkan salah satu temannya cuma untuk hal seperti ini.

“Naiklah.” Juhyun tertawa kecil. “Aku bisa, tenang saja.”

Tangan Junmyeon berada di pundak Juhyun selama perjalanan menjauh dari dorm. Ia berdiri di belakang, kagum pada santainya Juhyun mengayuh sepedanya. Pundak itu hangat sekali, kontras dengan terpaan angin yang semakin membuat Junmyeon terjaga (ia tidak yakin ia bisa tidur di sisa malam ini nanti). Juhyun bernyanyi-nyanyi, sesekali bukan lagu yang Junmyeon kenal.

Juhyun akhirnya berhenti di tepi sungai. Kerlip lampu kota menghidupkan malam, kehidupan yang tetap terjaga saat orang-orang meninggalkan dunia untuk sementara. Dahulu orang-orang menikmati bintang, kerlip malu-malu di kejauhan. Sekarang mungkin berbeda, tetapi masih ada hal yang sama. Bintang-bintang itu _turun_ ke bumi sekarang, hidup dengan cara yang berbeda.

Junmyeon minta turun, mengarahkan ponselnya ke sungai dan apa yang hidup di seberangnya. Juhyun berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, bernyanyi lebih nyaring daripada sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu menurunkan ponselnya sebentar. Juhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Junmyeon mengarahkan ponselnya lagi.

(Pada Juhyun kali ini. Apakah peri malam bisa bernyanyi, bersinar, dan indah dalam waktu bersamaan? Peri malam Junmyeon _bisa_. Peri malam berlatar bintang-bintang artifisial.)


	2. tanit (suho/irene)

02\. _tanit_ – _phoenician goddess of the moon_

.

Juhyun baru menyadari bentuk bulan di foto yang diambil Junmyeon _berbeda_ dengan yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Junmyeon, jauh di selatan sana, entah sedang berada di gedung mana, lantai berapa, mengiriminya foto langit dan kota yang gemerlap di bawahnya tanpa kata-kata lainnya. Kadang-kadang lelaki itu berbicara begitu banyak tanpa kata-kata. Juhyun melihatnya seperti sebuah pesan rindu, tetapi mungkin ada yang lebih dalam daripada itu: _begini caraku melihat dunia_. Kota yang menyala, titik-titik bintang tidak ada di langit tetapi lampu-lampu kota menyerupainya, dan bulan yang dia lihat berbentuk seperti ini.

Juhyun sedang berada di tengah-tengah kota yang sunyi. Di dalam warna-warna lampu itu, jauh di utara Junmyeon. Bulannya berbeda, dan ia berada di dalam bintang-bintang artifisial itu. Junmyeon, di luarnya. Di atas semua cahaya itu.

Perempuan itu membalasnya dengan apa yang bisa ia lihat di hadapannya. Sebuah gedung pencakar langit, berteman gedung-gedung lainnya yang tingginya hanya separuhnya, begitu hidup di tengah kegelapan langit. Bulan menjadi samar-samar di dekatnya.

_pasti menyenangkan melihat dari atas sana, ya, jumnyeon-ah?_

Junmyeon rupanya masih terjaga.

_kau berada di tengah-tengah cahaya, cahaya kota yang cantik. seperti yang kulihat dari atas sini. pasti menyenangkan berada di dalam cahaya, hm?_

Juhyun tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan kata-kata karena ia senang sekali seseorang tetap membuatnya terjaga.

 _tidak terlalu, ketika cahaya yang lain tidak berada di sini_.

(Satu-satunya yang membuat Junmyeon tenang adalah—mereka masih melihat bulan yang sama.)


	3. ratri (chanyeol/wendy)

03\. _ratri_ – _indian goddess of the night_

.

Wendy melihat anjing itu, yang tampak bingung di tepi jalan. Wendy menoleh pada Chanyeol, menelengkan kepala, lalu Chanyeol memandangi sekitar. Mencari tahu apa yang membuat Wendy tiba-tiba berhenti dan memberikannya tatapan _itu_.

Chanyeol masih bingung ketika Wendy akhirnya menggeleng-geleng dan mengambil roti lapis dari tangan lelaki itu.

“ _Ya_! Seungwan-ah!” Chanyeol setengah berteriak, mengulurkan tangannya pada roti lapisnya yang malang, tetapi Wendy tak terlalu peduli. Baru setelah melihat apa yang Wendy lakukan pada roti lapis itu Chanyeol tidak jadi protes.

Wendy berjongkok di tepi jalan, mengulurkan sepotong kecil roti yang disobeknya pada si anjing kecil yang berwarna hitam itu. Chanyeol hampir-hampir tidak bisa melihatnya di tengah malam seperti ini.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah ini baik untukmu … atau tidak. Tapi, makan dulu, ya? Aku tidak ingin kau kelaparan.”

Chanyeol sedikit iri karena Wendy malah berbicara selembut _itu_ pada seekor anjing. Namun melihat anjing itu dengan mata polosnya dan lahapnya dia makan, Chanyeol tidak jadi berkata-kata. Alih-alih, dia juga turut berjongkok di samping Wendy dan mengelus kepala anjing itu.

“Aku akan mengganti roti ini, oppa. Tenang saja.” Wendy kemudian nyengir, yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar lupa pada rasa kesalnya. “Masih ada toko yang buka 24 jam di sekitar sini, ‘kan?”

“Tidak juga tidak apa-apa,” gumam Chanyeol.

“Aw, kau baik sekali, oppa.” Wendy terkekeh lalu sempat menyandarkan kepalanya sebentar di bahu Chanyeol—tetapi begitu singkat hingga Chanyeol pun baru menyadarinya setelah semuanya terjadi.

“Tidak,” sanggah Chanyeol, memandanginya tanpa Wendy tahu, “kau yang baik.”

— _Peri malamku_ , katanya, hanya dalam hati saja sayangnya.


	4. ourania (kai/seulgi)

04\. _ourania – greek muse of astronomy_

.

Jongin hanya bilang dia ingin mengembalikan jaket yang dia pinjam dari Seulgi saat mereka sama-sama berlatih di gedung hari itu, tetapi Seulgi tidak mengatakan dengan gamblang di mana ia berada.

 _aku sedang tidak di dorm_ , katanya. Separuh dari dirinya tidak berharap Kai akan melanjutkannya; atau menemukannya. Kadang ia butuh waktu sendiri, Irene sekalipun tahu jika ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Namun sepertinya mudah bagi Kai. Saat Seulgi sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu favoritnya dari masa kecil, pintu ke atap gedung itu terbuka tanpa ia tahu. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika Kai berdiri di samping dirinya yang duduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang, kedua tangan Kai di dalam saku. Seulgi melepaskan _headset_ -nya, mengerutkan dahi. “Siapa yang memberi tahumu aku di sini?”

Kai hanya tertawa kecil sambil melirik pada Seulgi. “Tidak ada.” Kemudian dia membuka lipatan jaket yang tadi berada di dalam _goodie bag_ di tangan kirinya. Disampirkannya ke bahu Seulgi. “Aku hanya tahu.”

Kai berjongkok di atas kursi itu setelah Seulgi bergeser dan memberinya izin dengan mengedikkan dagu ke arah ruang kosongnya. Mereka sama-sama mendongak, kemudian Seulgi mengembuskan napas panjang.

“Bintangnya sudah lebih sedikit daripada yang saat itu.”

Kai mengangguk. “Ya.” Lantas dia menoleh pada Seulgi. “Saat kita masih sama-sama teman berlatih, ya?”

“Ah, masa-masa indah itu, _sunbae_ ,” kata Seulgi setengah menggoda.

Kai meninju lengannya. “Sudahlah. Lupakan saja.”

Seulgi masih ingin bercerita betapa canggungnya ia jika satu panggung dengan Kai jika membandingkan keadaannya dengan masa-masa mereka berlatih bersama. Ketika mereka harus menjadi senior-junior dengan tingkat kesopanan yang tentu jauh berbeda, padahal ia terbiasa melakukan hal-hal untuk sepasang orang sebaya pada Kai, tentu saja itu membuatnya kurang nyaman. Namun Kai pasti tidak ingin ia mempermasalahkannya sekarang.

“Bintang-bintang terus berkurang.”

“Kadang-kadang kita harus pergi ke luar kota.” Seulgi melepaskan lagi _headset_ -nya yang lain.

“Yuk.”

Ia baru menyadari Kai memandanginya. “Ah, lupakan,” katanya mengibaskan tangannya di udara. “Saat aku punya waktu luang, kau yang sibuk. Selesai promosimu, pasti aku yang akan sibuk.”

“Akan selalu ada waktu, pasti. Siapa yang tahu?” Kai mengangkat bahu. “Nanti kita atur.”

“Janji, ya?” Seulgi mengangkat jari kelingking. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti sepasang _trainee_ lagi yang penuh harapan dan optimisme. “Tempat yang banyak bintangnya.”

Kai dengan senang hati mengaitkan kelingkingnya. “Kudengar di Amerika selatan, kita bisa melihat banyak bintang di tempat tertentu.”


	5. mawu (suho/irene)

05\. _mawu – african goddess of the night_

.

Pesta itu seharusnya sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, tetapi teman-temannya masih belum pulang. Juhyun juga masih mendapati teman-temannya betah berada di sini, maka ia pun tetap bertahan. Lagipula, _venue_ pesta dihias dengan sangat ciamik. Banyak hal yang bisa dilihat-lihat.

Mempelai wanita, yang merupakan guru vokal mereka semasa _trainee_ , pergi dari mejanya untuk berbicara dengan tamu lain yang tersisa. Teman-temannya sibuk sendiri berbicara dengan senior atau junior di sekitar, maka Juhyun pun beranjak dari bangkunya, hanya memberi kode pada Wendy dengan mengedikkan dagu ke kanan.

Juhyun berjalan-jalan ke sudut yang didekorasi sedemikian rupa seperti taman kecil, lengkap dengan sangkar burung besar berisi dua merpati.

Salah satu merpatinya jinak sekali. Dia mendekat pada Juhyun saat Juhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke jeruji, menelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali seolah-olah sedang penasaran.

“Kukira mereka tidur saat malam hari.”

Juhyun tersentak lalu menarik tangannya. Saat menyadari bahwa orang itu _hanya_ Junmyeon, ia menertawakan kecanggungannya sendiri. “Mungkin karena terlalu ramai?”

“Kasihan sekali.” Junmyeon nampaknya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh burung itu, dia menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. “Aku ingin keluar. Mau ikut?”

“Boleh.” Juhyun pun melangkah bersama Junmyeon. “Tidak bersama yang lain?”

“Sama seperti kasusmu.” Junmyeon tersenyum kecil. “Mereka sibuk sekali.” Dia menunjuk ke balik punggungnya dengan ibu jari. “Aku ingin pulang, tapi tidak enak dengan mereka.

Juhyun mengangguk-angguk, dan mereka pun tiba di teras samping. Di sana adalah taman, tempat prosesi pernikahan digelar tadi sore. Masih banyak bunga di mana-mana, serta kain-kain dekorasi yang belum dilepaskan. Juhyun tertarik pada semak-semak yang dihias dengan kain putih dan merah jambu, serta bebungaan kecil. Ia membungkuk mengeceknya, tetapi ia sedikit kecewa. Ia kira tanaman itu sendirilah yang berbunga, tetapi ternyata para pendekor yang memajangnya di sana.

“Hei.”

Juhyun berdiri, Junmyeon sedang menawarkan sebuah mawar putih untuknya. Juhyun secara naluriah menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

“Tentu saja. Memangnya ada siapa lagi di sini?” Junmyeon hampir-hampir tertawa.

Juhyun menerimanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

“Kau pantas menerimanya.”

Di luar sini cahaya hampir tidak memadai. Tidak ada bintang-bintang yang terlihat, tidak ada pula bulan. Namun Juhyun bisa melihat jelas seperti apa senyuman Junmyeon. Tidak seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di luar sana, ketika mereka kebetulan bertemu atau sepanggung bersama.


	6. astraea (suho/irene)

06\. _astraea – greek star maiden_

.

Junmyeon jadi teringat malam-malam musim panas saat ia masih kecil. Bersenang-senang di luar, kadang jika ke tepian kota ia bisa melihat kunang-kunang di bawah bintang-bintang, atau jika hanya di sekitar rumah, bermain kembang api.

Sekarang, musim panas yang sama, juga ada kembang api—hanya saja skalanya jauh lebih besar. Warna meledak-ledak, letupan-letupan nyaring membuat beberapa orang menutup telinganya.

Termasuk Juhyun yang kebetulan sekali berada di depannya.

(Junmyeon tidak tahu apakah teman-temannya sengaja mendorong mereka berdua atau tidak, karena seingatnya ia tidak berada di sisi sini beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi karena banyaknya orang yang berada di panggung, ia jadi tergeser sedemikian rupa.)

Satu ledakan besar lagi penanda puncak acara ini di langit sana, disusul oleh dua-tiga letupan lagi. Juhyun menoleh secara refleks untuk menjauh dari sumber suara dari depan sana, kedua tangannya di telinganya. Junmyeon pun mengambil inisiatif untuk lebih mendekat lagi.

“Takut, ya?” bisiknya pada Juhyun. Juhyun mendongak sedikit, mungkin sama terkejutnya karena tidak tahu Junmyeon ternyata berada dekat dengannya.

Juhyun mengangguk, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap dan melepaskan tangan dari telinganya, Kemudian dia mengaduh, tetapi tak terdengar untuk Junmyeon, hanya terlihat dari gerakan bibirnya. Dia membersihkan ujung matanya, kemudian mengangkat pandangan lagi pada Junmyeon, meminta tolong.

“Sepertinya ada yang masuk ke mataku,” ucapnya susah payah, suaranya tenggelam karena keriuhan panggung, penonton, dan letupan kembang api, “ _glitter_ ini, mungkin.”

Junmyeon memberi isyarat pada Juhyun untuk mendekat, membiarkannya melihat matanya. Juhyun memakai riasan tambahan di sekitar matanya, berupa _glitter_ berbentuk bintang emas dan bintik-bintik lain. Salah satunya mendekati sudut mata Juhyun, hampir masuk ke matanya. Junmyeon dengan pelan menjauhkannya, satu tangannya berada di sisi lain wajah Juhyun. Hampir-hampir ia bisa merasakan napas Juhyun pada wajahnya.

Satu kembang api yang besar meledak di udara, kali ini lebih mengejutkan daripada yang sebelumnya. Junmyeon dengan refleks menutupkan telinga Juhyun, dan perempuan itu mendongak kaget. Junmyeon mengangguk untuk menenangkan.

Satu _glitter_ bintang di dekat mata Juhyun terlihat lebih bersinar daripada yang lain.

Namun, saat melihat mata Juhyun, bagi Junmyeon, mata itu lebih terang daripada apapun.

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum, tidak mau tahu kamera berada di mana saja.


	7. nikkal (kai/seulgi)

07. _nikkal – ugart/canaanite goddess of orchards. lunar deity._

.

Seulgi sudah mengira Jongin akan datang dengan mobil hitam serba tertutup dan dirinya akan aman hanya dengan topi seperti ini, tetapi ternyata, Jongin datang dengan sebuah sepdea motor _sport_. Seulgi hampir melonjak kaget.

“Oh, Jongin-ah, kita bisa mengacaukan sesuatu!”

Jongin hanya tertawa saat memberikan helm untuk Seulgi. “Sekali-kali. Tenanglah,” dia menjeda sebentar untuk menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada mata atau kamera yang mengintai, “aku sudah berpengalaman soal ini. Lagipula, helm ini pasti menyembunyikan kita.”

Seulgi berpikir sebentar, kemudian langsung memakai helm itu dengan cepat dan naik ke kendaraan. Jongin segera meninggalkan komplek apartemen itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Seulgi secara refleks memegang pinggangnya karena terkejut.

“Pelan-pelan!”

Jongin tertawa lagi, tetapi Seulgi tak mengetahuinya. Setelahnya lelaki itu menurunkan kecepatannya sedikit, tetapi masih cukup cepat untuk menghindari mata-mata yang mungkin bisa menangkap mereka. Tiba di jalan yang sudah sedikit sepi dari mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang, jalan besar sudah menyempit, Jongin mulai lebih santai. Seulgi bisa menikmati pemandangan dengan lebih tenang.

Bulan hampir purnama. Sendirian di langit. Seulgi sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya memandangi langit yang penuh bintang—sehingga kadang memandangi bulan pun sudah cukup.

Ia menunduk sedikit. “Masih jauh?”

“Sedikit lagi.”

Jongin mungkin sudah menghafal jalan lebih dari yang Seulgi tahu. Tak sampai lima menit, mereka tiba di sebuah taman kecil, dengan Sungai Han pada sisi yang berbeda, yang lebih sepi. Seulgi menyerahkan kopinya yang sudah mendingin pada Jongin, dan Seulgi pun duduk di sebuah balok kecil tepat di samping Jongin memarkirkan kendaraannya.

“Ini enak. Rasa apa?”

“Doppio latte.” Seulgi melirik, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya meminta kembali kopi itu. Jongin mengernyit, tersenyum kecut saat menyerahkannya kembali.

Jongin memandang sisi langit yang sama dengan Seulgi, mengembuskan napas dengan tenang, senyuman tipisnya terbentuk saat memandangi bulan, lalu pada Seulgi yang mengangkat kameranya ke arah depan.

“Jadi, Seulgi-ah, dari mana sebaiknya kita mulai ceritanya?”


	8. yemoja (kai/seulgi)

08. _yemoja – yoruba goddess of motherhood, moonlight, water and creation_

.

Ada banyak senior dan teman sebaya yang bermain-main di sekitar pesisir itu—liburan sekaligus pemotretan untuk beberapa grup, kesempatan emas, tentu saja!—tetapi Jongin tetap memilih _nya_.

Seulgi mengunyah sisa terakhir _shawarma_ yang ia pesan pada koki hotel, duduk pada sebuah batu yang menghadap laut, kakinya dijilat ombak berkali-kali. Jongin datang, duduk pada batu yang lebih rendah di samping Seulgi. Musik terdengar sayup-sayup, di sisi lain lagu _dance_ elektronik, sisi lainnya ada senior-senior yang bermain gitar bersama. Seulgi bisa saja tidak mengenali Jongin karena lampu diletakkan agak jauh dari mereka, tetapi Seulgi hafal parfum yang dipakai oleh Jongin di setiap kesempatan saat dia tidak di panggung. Tak berubah sejak masa _trainee_.

“Kau pasti menghabiskannya cepat-cepat agar tidak kuminta.”

Seulgi tertawa jahil lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Jongin melemparkan remah-remah keripik kentang pada Seulgi.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jongin sesekali melemparkan keripiknya ke lautan.

“Berhenti, Jongin-ah, kau mengotori laut.”

“Aku memberi makan ikan.”

“… Kau bukan ibu mereka. Mereka bisa mencari makan sendiri.”

Jongin tertawa, kemudian melipat-lipat bungkus keripiknya, dia simpan di saku. Seulgi ingin mengomentarinya, tetapi ia tidak punya hasrat lebih.

“Ah, kaulihat itu?” Jongin mengedikkan dagu. “Bulannya tipis sekali.”

“Pantai memang tempat terbaik untuk mengamati bulan.”

Jongin menoleh padanya. “Apa kaurasa momentum ini agak kurang tepat? Coba liburannya saat bulan purnama.”

“Oh ayolah, liburan gratis, apa saja boleh bagiku, Jongin-ah.” Ia menelengkan kepala. “Atau kau takut pada bulan sabit?”

“Enak saja.” Jongin meninju pelan lengannya. Seulgi pura-pura kesakitan dan mengaduh, tetapi Jongin menanggapinya dengan gelak renyah. “Tapi … yah, tempat ini tetap bagus. Menyenangkan berada di sini.”

“Iya. Pencahayaannya menarik. Mereka cerdas sekali mengatur letak lampunya.” Seulgi menoleh ke belakang sesaat, memandangi lampion-lampion dan lampu meja yang diletakkan sedemikian rupa dengan tali dan pada meja-meja serta pondok-pondok kecil yang menghiasi pesisir.

Jongin memandang mata Seulgi lama-lama saat Seulgi menunggu tanggapan Jongin. “Bukan itu maksudku ….”

“Lalu, apa?” Seulgi mengangkat alisnya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul, kembali menatap laut. “Ya … pokoknya bagus. Menyenangkan. Menarik. Dari posisi ini, khususnya.”


	9. neigh (chanyeol/wendy)

09. _neigh_ _– egyptian goddess, one of the creators of the universe_

.

“Jadi, sekarang kita harus apa?” Wendy, yang duduk di anak tangga lobi tepat di bawah Chanyeol, menoleh dengan satu tangan memangku dagunya. “Sudah pukul dua belas ….”

“Tunggu saja,” Chanyeol menenangkan, walaupun dengan suara datarnya. “Mungkin sebentar lagi.”

Gara-gara latihan bersama sampai larut untuk sebuah kolaborasi, Wendy melupakan banyak hal; terlalu capek. Banyak barangnya tertinggal di ruang latihan, salah satunya adalah kunci apartemennya sendiri. Teman satu grupnya tidak ada satu pun di kota, ada yang sedang berlibur, pulang ke rumah orangtua masing-masing, atau punya jadwal di luar kota. Manajernya menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan barang di ruang latihan karena dia sedang ada perlu di luar, tetapi dia sudah pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.

Chanyeol sendiri menolak untuk pulang sebelum Wendy masuk. Wendy mengatakan berkali-kali bahwa ia tidak takut, tetapi lelaki itu tetap menolak. _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian_ , katanya. _Agak berbahaya_.

Wendy berkali-kali tertunduk. Chanyeol merasa kasihan. Wendy adalah pekerja keras, dan ia maklum jika perempuan itu mencapai batasnya. Mereka sudah berlatih tiga hari dari pukul delapan pagi sampai dua belas malam.

Chanyeol juga capek menunggu, tetapi ide tentang membiarkan perempuan ini sendirian menunggu di tengah malam membuatnya ngeri. Bagaimana jika Wendy terlalu capek dan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri—lengah? Tidak akan dia biarkan. Lelaki itu memang bosan, tetapi setidaknya mungkin ia tidak terlalu mengantuk.

Dia sesekali memijat pundak Wendy. Perempuan itu diam saja, dia anggap sebagai tanda setuju. Sesekali pula jari Chanyeol menyusuri punggung Wendy dan membentuk pola-pola abstrak.

Dia tiba-tiba mendapat ide saat membuat pola-pola itu, yang terkadang menjadi sebuah huruf atau kata-kata acak. Lagu tentang malam. Sunyi, tenang. Pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari anak tangga yang sempit, deretan gedung yang mengapit gang-gang dengan lampu yang redup dan jalan yang menurun, yang terlihat dari balik kaca besar lobi apartemen yang agak berkabut. Berdua menanti, setelah seharian menjalani hari. Dunia terlihat sempit dan berputar cepat bagi mereka berdua saat ini, tetapi Chanyeol tahu masih banyak keindahan dalam kesunyian, dalam jeda-jeda langka seperti ini dalam kehidupan mereka yang sibuk.  

 _Ini akan jadi lagu_ , katanya dalam hati, sudah menemukan lirik pembuka dan refrainnya. _Memandang dunia yang sunyi bersamamu_ , pikirnya lagi, _membuatku mencintai kesunyian_.

Wendy bersandar pada pegangan tangga. Chanyeol memijat pundaknya lagi, tersenyum dalam keremangan.


	10. hecate (kai/seulgi)

10. _hecate – greek goddess of witchcraft_

.

Seulgi menjauh dari teman-temannya yang berkumpul di tepian hutan. Fotografernya sudah memanggil. Tidak ia pikir ia akan dapat giliran lebih dahulu. Ada senior-senior lain, atau junior, yang kebagian jatah _photoshoot_ khusus Halloween ini, malah dirinya yang pertama.

Suasana di sana tambah ramai dengan teman-teman dari senior maupun junior itu yang ikut datang meski tidak ikut pemotretan. Sebagian malah Seulgi dengar ingin membuat api unggun, sayang sekali tempat ini bukan lokasi yang cocok untuk itu. Ini bukan tempat untuk acara perkemahan atau semacamnya.

Seulgi memoles _matte lipstick_ merah untuk _touch up_ sebelum merapikan gaun hitam panjangnya. Fotografernya memilih tempat yang dekat dengan banyak pepohonan, memintanya duduk di atas batang kayu buatan yang sengaja disiapkan sebagai properti. Ada banyak ranting, lampu kecil berwarna merah, dan kendi-kendi. Dirinya mendapat jatah menjadi ‘penyihir’.

Saat ia sedang menyiapkan diri di tempat duduknya dan fotografernya sedang mengecek sisi yang paling tepat untuk mengambil foto, Jongin datang ke samping fotografer tersebut. Seulgi mengangkat alisnya, tetapi Jongin hanya nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya. Lelaki itu tidak ikut pemotretan, hanya datang dengan kemeja hitam dan jins, tetapi karena sebagian temannya diajak sebagai model, mungkin pikir Seulgi dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang di sini.

Seulgi berpose sesuai arahan beberapa kali. Ia pikir Jongin akan bosan, tahu-tahu pria itu bertahan di sana sampai fotografer minta _break_ sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan hasilnya. Jongin menghampirinya.

“Keren.”

“Yeah, sudah seharusnya seperti itu,” celetuk Seulgi. Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

“Foto, dong.” Jongin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya. Seulgi pikir Jongin akan mundur lalu memotretnya, tahu-tahu lelaki itu memanggil seorang asisten fotografer dan menyerahkan ponselnya. “Mumpung bajuku hitam-hitam, cocok, sepertinya.”

“Hei, ini akan jadi seperti penyihir dan pangerannya.” Namun Seulgi menurut saja saat Jongin memintanya untuk memunggunginya, dan Jongin pun menempelkan punggungnya pada punggung Seulgi. Seulgi lalu berpose natural dengan mengangkat telunjuknya ke dagu, memajang ekspresi seperti seorang penyihir yang sedang mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus memantrai seseorang atau tidak.

Saat ia melihat hasilnya, Jongin benar-benar seperti sedang melakukan pemotretan resmi dengan majalah ternama. Seulgi selalu kenal ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang bisa membuat luluh perempuan di luar sana, tidak mengenal usia.

“Pangeran dan penyihir,” Jongin mengutipnya lagi. “Bagus, malah. Tidak selalu harus tentang tuan putri dan pangerannya, ‘kan?”

Seulgi ingin tahu maksud di balik kalimat itu sebenarnya.


	11. oxomoco (sehun/yeri)

11. _oxomoco – aztec goddess of the night and astrology_

.

Sehun pikir, mungkin Yeri bukanlah orang yang mudah bosan. Dirinya sendiri, selama menunggu setengah jam ini, telah berpindah posisi mungkin sepuluh kali. Yeri masih duduk tenang di sofa.

Mengapa mereka tidak dijemput saja di dorm masing-masing untuk pemotretan ini? Disuruh menunggu di lobi gedung, dengan jam yang tidak pasti. Mungkin tim di sana sedang kerepotan akan sesuatu—Sehun berusaha berpikir positif—tetapi bagaimanapun juga menunggu tetaplah membosankan.

Kaca besar di lobi itu setidaknya membantu. Kota yang berkelap-kelip di luar sana sedikit mendistraksinya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari tempat duduk Yeri. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara kecerdasan buatan pada ponsel seperti biasanya.

“Zodiak Anda adalah Pisces. Ramalan peruntungan Pisces hari ini adalah berkaitan dengan kebaikan dan senyumanmu. Seseorang akan menolongmu hari ini, dan dia akan menyadarkanmu bahwa senyuman adalah hal terbaik untuk memulai sesuatu. Cuaca hari ini juga akan membuatmu dekat dengan seseorang yang akan berperan besar dalam hari-hari berikutnya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat lagi ke sofa tersebut. Ia duduk pada lengan sofa, lantas bertanya, “Kau mempercayai hal seperti itu?”

Yeri terus membiarkan kecerdasan buatan itu berbicara, tetapi dia mengurangi volumenya. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. “Tidak. Iseng saja.”

Sehun mengamatinya. Yeri malah tertawa geli mengamati aplikasi di ponselnya tersebut.

“Ada banyak jutaan kemungkinan di muka bumi. Ramalan tidak bisa mencakup semuanya. Kita juga membuat pilihan. Jutaan kemungkinan, pertimbangan, pilihan. Ramalan tidak bisa bekerja memperhitungkan hal serumit itu.”

Sehun sudah cukup lama mengenal Yeri, tetapi kalimat itu adalah yang paling mengena, dalam dari Yeri selama ini. Sehun bahkan terdiam. Ia pun menoleh ke kaca besar di samping sana.

Mungkin, jika ia melewatkan lebih banyak malam bersama Yeri, ia akan mengenal perempuan itu lebih banyak. Dan kalimat-kalimat seperti barusan akan lebih sering didengarnya.


	12. nyx (suho/irene)

12. _nyx – greek goddess of the night_

.

Juhyun tertawa karena candaan Junmyeon, hingga ia tertunduk-tunduk. Junmyeon, yang tidak mengerti bahwa ternyata anekdot yang dia ceritakan _selucu_ itu, akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

Perempuan itu menyeka sudut matanya, Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng. Lelaki itu lantas melepaskan topinya, memasangkannya pada Juhyun dengan pet menghadap ke belakang.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di sana, di tepi jalan, di depan sebuah kafe yang telah tutup, bertopang di balik sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap pada gedung-gedung sepi, tetapi masih berkilau-kilau karena lampu dan papan iklan digital yang tak mengenal waktu.

Juhyun tampak merenungkan sesuatu. Junmyeon membiarkannya sambil melepaskan jaketnya. Malam ternyata tak sedingin yang ia kira. Ia menyampirkan jaketnya pada bahu kanannya.

“Andainya lebih sering seperti ini,” Juhyun memulai kemudian. “Kita, seperti ini. Kita harus keluar di saat-saat yang sepi untuk menjadi diri kita yang seperti ini. Bukannya … aku tidak senang dengan kehidupan ini, tapi … ya, tentu saja akan ada hal-hal yang berbeda.”

“Malam malah terasa menyenangkan jika begini keadaannya,” Junmyeon menanggapi dengan optimis. “Rasanya dunia seperti punya kita.”

“Kalau begitu, mungkin kita harus mencoba melihat malam-malam di bagian dunia yang lain.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. “Yang dulu di Dubai, menyenangkan sekali. Bagus.”

“Atau New York?”

“Kanada juga menarik.”

“Seungwan sering bercerita hal-hal menarik di sana. Kita harus mencobanya sesekali.”

Junmyeon menengok ke wajah Juhyun. “Bagaimana?”

Juhyun tersenyum simpul. “Kita harus mencobanya sesekali.”

“Seandainya kita bukan Suho … dan Irene yang seperti sekarang,” Junmyeon mencoba melihatnya dari sisi positif, “kita tidak akan tahu rasa senang yang seperti ini. Melihat malam yang hanya untuk kita sendiri.”

Juhyun menatap pada mata Junmyeon. “Untuk yang pertama … bagaimana jika kita coba New York?”

“Kota yang tak pernah mati.” Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. “Malam yang hidup untuk kita. Kenapa tidak?”

Juhyun tersenyum optimis. “Secepatnya, ya, Junmyeon-ah. Semoga.”


	13. heng-o (suho/irene)

13.  _heng-o – chinese goddess, mother of the 12 moons and 10 suns_

_._

Di belakang Junmyeon, cahaya New York berkelip-kelip.

“Apakah itu wajahmu?” tunjuk Juhyun.

Junmyeon menoleh, mengarahkan ponselnya lebih jauh agar Juhyun bisa melihat pada jangkauan yang lebih besar. “Yeah … iklan digital. Aku kurang suka tatanan rambutku yang itu, uh ….”

Juhyun nyaris tertawa. “Warna itu bagus juga. Sesekali aku juga harus mencoba yang seperti itu.”

“Kau harus melihat yang seperti kota ini,” Junmyeon mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, memutar ponselnya, kemudian mengganti mode kamera menjadi kamera belakang, membiarkan Juhyun melihat ke area yang lebih luas dan dengan kualitas yang lebih jernih.

“Sekarang aku melihatnya.”

“Bukan ....” Junmyeon mengganti dengan mode kamera depan lagi. “Bersama-sama, maksudku ....”

Juhyun tersenyum lembut. Junmyeon tidak berkedip. Di belakang Juhyun, dedaunan pohon taman berguguran karena angin musim semi yang tampaknya cukup kencang. Matahari terlihat cerah di sana. Ada juga bebungaan taman, yang sebenarnya bisa menarik perhatian Junmyeon, tetapi pemuda itu tak mengindahkannya. _Hanya_ Juhyun saja.

“Nanti, akan ada waktunya, Junmyeon-ah, Lagipula, sekarang, aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan cara seperti ini, hm?”

“Tetap berbeda.”

“Yeah, kualitas kamera memang berbeda dengan melihat langsung,” Juhyun menahan tawanya lagi.

Namun di seberang sana, Junmyeon cuma tersenyum masam. _Bukan itu_ , pikirnya, masih belum berani mengatakannya terang-terangan pada Juhyun. _Tapi kebersamaannya_.


	14. caer ibormith (suho/irene)

14. _caer ibormith – celtic goddess of dreams_

.

Suho maju mendekati sopir di hadapannya, berbisik, “Bisa tolong pelankan suara musiknya?”

“Oh, maaf. Baik ….”

“Ah, terima kasih,” ucapnya, mundur kembali. Ia melirik Irene, yang—ia bersyukur—masih tertidur lelap. Suho bersandar lega di kursinya. Ia rasa dirinya tak perlu tidur. Kegiatannya belakangan ini tak sebanyak Irene, jadi tak mengapalah ia ‘menjaga’ perempuan ini sementara dia tidur. Perempuan ini bahkan terkantuk-kantuk di studio saat mereka rekaman tadi.

Suho memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _wireless headset_ saja. Baru saja ia memasangnya, tiba-tiba Irene bicara, “Tolong, ya.”

“Ya?” Suho menyahut.

Namun mata Irene masih tertutup. Bibirnya bergumam. “Ya, benar. Di situ saja. Terima kasih.”

Suho membetulkan posisi duduknya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia separuh bersandar pada pintu mobil, separuh pada kursi. Mengamati Irene baik-baik.

“Junmyeon yang memilihnya ... ya, dia suka warna itu ... cocok dengan warna dindingnya, ’kan ....”

Suho masih belum bisa menebak apa yang dimimpikan Irene. Mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara yang _berbeda_ saja sudah membuatnya hampir tidak berkedip. Lelaki itu tidak sabar menunggu saat Irene diam terlalu lama. Namun, alih-alih melanjutkan apa yang Suho tunggu-tunggu, Irene malah membuka matanya. Suho buru-buru duduk seperti awalnya, bernyanyi pelan-pelan untuk menutup-nutupi.

Irene duduk tegak pada kursi sembari menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya. Dia tak bicara apa-apa, hanya menikmati perjalanan sambil memandangi kota saat tengah malam di luar sana.

Rasa penasaran Suho tak mudah menguap begitu saja. Ia mengamati Irene untuk mencari-cari alasan untuk bertanya—dan ia menemukannya.

“Kau tersenyum terus. Mimpi indah, ya, sampai lelahnya hilang?”

Irene tampak ingin menutup-nutupi senyumannya dengan menunduk, tetapi kemudian dia membuang muka saja ke arah jendela. Suho sendiri mengulum senyum.

“Ya. Indah sekali.”

“Boleh aku tahu tentang apa?” Suho masih berasumsi Irene tidak tahu bahwa dia mengigau. Semoga saja memang tidak, harapnya.

“Hmmm, pindah ke rumah baru bersama dengan seseorang. Rumahnya bagus sekali. Sesuai dengan harapanku. Kurasa sekarang aku tahu rumah masa depan yang ideal untukku nanti.”

(Di sepanjang sisa perjalanan, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum tetapi hanya mau menampakkannya pada jendela.)


	15. phoebe (kai/seulgi)

15. _phoebe – titan goddess of prophecy and oracular intellect_

.

Seulgi sedang iseng merekam pekerjaan teman-temannya (dan beberapa senior) yang sedang berkumpul di lobi hotel setelah latihan bersama untuk konser luar negeri ini, ketika Jongin tiba-tiba mengejutkannya dan berbisik,

“Aku tahu tempat menarik di sekitar sini.”

Seulgi menekan tombol jeda pada rekamannya. menoleh pada Jongin yang bertumpu pada punggung sofa tepat di belakangnya. “Seberapa menarik?”

Jongin nyengir. “Kapan terakhir kali kau bersenang-senang keluar, berjalan-jalan seperti anak muda biasanya, membeli barang-barang menarik dan berkesan tetapi murah?”

Seulgi duduk berpaling setelah menghentikan rekamannya. “Seorang Kim Jongin, bintang merk terkenal dunia, mengusulkan belanja murah meriah padaku?”

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya, “Bersenang-senang itu ada banyak caranya, tahu. Ayo, ikut atau tidak? Kau bisa menyelinap dengan mudah sekarang,” tawar Jongin sekali lagi sambil mengedikkan dagu pada kelompok di hadapan mereka, sebagian bermain monopoli, sebagian bermain kartu, lalu ada yang bernyanyi dengan gitar.

Seulgi tak lagi menjawab. Ia melompat dari sofa, mengejar Jongin yang menganggap ini adalah sebuah permainan kucing-dan-tikus. Beruntung ia masih sempat mengambil topinya yang terselip di balik bantal sofa.

Jalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Jongin cukup rumit, tetapi Jongin bisa memandunya dengan mudah. Di belakang hotel, ada banyak belokan dan jalan yang menurun atau menaik. Berkali-kali berbelok, mereka tiba di sebuah pasar rakyat. Hal itu menarik hati Seulgi—lampu-lampu yang digantung rendah, berbagai jajanan pasar dan mainan anak-anak, orang-orang menjual ikan dalam wadah-wadah lucu, pakaian dan aksesoris yang dihamparkan atau digantung.

“Whoa!” Seulgi mendekati seorang penjual harum manis. “Beli satu, ya!” Dan ia mendengar tawa kecil Jongin dari balik bahunya yang tak ia pedulikan sama sekali.

Setelahnya, Jongin yang berhenti di depan penjual aksesoris dan membeli sebuah cincin dengan bentuk anak panah. Seulgi membeli sebuah _hoodie_ merah jambu di penjual sampingnya. Anak-anak berlalu-lalang dan berlarian di antara mereka, tetapi ia lihat Jongin hanya tertawa melihatnya. Hal itu menggelitiknya untuk berhenti sebentar dan mengapresiasinya, walau hanya dalam pikirannya sendiri saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin yang berhenti di depan sebuah _booth_ yang bertema gelap.

“Serius, Jongin, ramalan kartu?”

Jongin tersenyum masam. “Tetap terlihat menarik bagiku.”

“Masih percaya ramalan, zaman sekarang?” Seulgi menggeleng-geleng sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kotor karena harum manis yang belepotan. “Katakan alasannya.”

Jongin terdiam sebentar, berusaha mempertemukan tatapannya dan tatapan Seulgi, tetapi Seulgi sibuk dengan harum manisnya. Tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu berkata sambil membalikkan badan, “Terserah kau saja kalau kau ingin mencobanya, tapi masuk sendiri, ya. Aku ingin melihat-lihat.”

Pemuda itu membuat pertimbangan sebentar, tetapi alih-alih berbalik, dia berlari kecil dan meraih bahu Seulgi.

“Lho, tidak jadi?”

“Tidak perlu, sepertinya,” katanya, sengaja tak menarik tangannya dari bahu Seulgi. Seulgi juga tak protes, sehingga dia pun membiarkannya lebih lama lagi.

(Untuk apa melihat ramalan tentang _sesuatu_ jika ia bisa membuat kenyataannya sendiri?)


	16. nut (chanyeol/wendy)

16. _nut – egyptian goddess of night associated with rebirth_

.

Wendy masih menemaninya, kepalanya nyaris terantuk lampu meja saat dia secara tak sadar (nyaris) terlelap.

“Sudahlah, kau boleh pulang. Mau kuantar, ya?”

Wendy menggumam sebentar. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya, lalu menulis lagi. Lirik lagu itu harusnya sebentar lagi selesai. Namun ia berulang kali mencoret dan mengulangi beberapa bagian. Wendy menggumam lagi, kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya, suaranya hampir tak terdengar jika saja di ruangan ini ada orang lain selain mereka berdua,

“Kalau kau mengantarku, kau pulang ke tempatmu dengan apa? Masa’ pakai mobilku juga?”

Chanyeol hampir tertawa.

“Kukenakan tarif sewa nanti.”

Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa. “Sori, ya, gara-gara ini kau malah sampai larut malam di sini bersamaku.”

“Besok-besok kukirim saja kau ke Kanada supaya kau bisa menulis seratus lagu tentang tempat itu, ya.”

“Boleh,” jawab Chanyeol pelan, jarinya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil dengan cepat ke atas meja, gemas sekali karena ia seharusnya bisa membuat bagian akhir dari lagu ini dengan cepat, “asalkan jangan sendiri, ya.”

Wendy tak menjawab lagi. Sudah pukul satu, Chanyeol yakin perempuan itu sudah benar-benar tertidur. Akan ia antar Wendy dengan mobilnya saja, mobil Wendy pasti akan aman-aman saja ditinggal di parkir bawah tanah gedung kantor ini.

Ia menopangkan kepalanya di atas tangan, memandangi rambut Wendy, yang berwarna almond sekarang, yang bergelombang dan berantakan. Chanyeol mengembuskan napas panjang—tetapi kemudian ia tersentak.

Ia rasa ia tahu.

Chanyeol menulis bagian akhirnya dengan cepat,

 _langit Toronto kembali disentuh matahari_  
_kota meredup,_  
 _tapi akan lahir kembali esok senja_  
 _aku masih bersamamu di sini_  
 _lampu-lampu romantis kota akan terlahir kembali berjuta kali_  
 _begitu pula cinta kita_  
 _ia akan selalu bersemi._

Chanyeol mengakhiri lirik buatannya dengan sebuah judul sederhana yang ia pikir akan Wendy anggap biasa, tetapi ia sangat menyukainya: Langit Toronto.


	17. breksta (suho/irene)

17. _breksta – lithuanian goddess of twilight and dreams_

.

Saat ia menurunkan ponselnya dari hadapannya—permainan itu benar-benar membuat matanya lelah, tetapi tidak mengantuk—ternyata semua orang di sekitarnya tidur. Lampu kabin redup sekali, beberapa di antaranya tidur dengan menimbun diri sampai ke kepala dengan selimut. Ada pula yang memakai _headset_.

Di sampingnya, berjarak satu gang, Irene juga tertidur. Selimutnya jatuh ke lantai, Suho sedikit khawatir karena dia hanya memakai legging meskipun kemejanya mencapai lutut. Kepalanya miring ke samping, luput dari sandaran kursi, tetapi bertopang pada tangannya.

Suho bangkit, memungut selimut itu dan dengan sangat pelan menaruhnya di atas tubuh Irene. Irene bergerak, Suho dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

“Bukannya aku tidak berterima kasih ... tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya.”

Suho tersenyum. “Bukan masalah. Itu hal yang memang harus kulakukan.”

Irene membetulkan posisi duduknya.

“Kukira kau tidur.”

“Tadinya.”

“Jadinya aku membangunkanmu? Maaf—”

“Sebelum itu. Aku terbangun gara-gara mimpi. Lalu mencoba tidur lagi, tapi gagal.”

Suho mengangguk-angguk pelan.

“Sebelum kau membuatku bercerita, maukah minggir sebentar? Aku ingin ke toilet.”

“Oh, silakan, silakan—” Suho bergeser. “Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ke toilet, tapi ... tentu saja, kau yang harus duluan.”

Irene tertawa kecil. Suho memberinya jalan, lalu mengikutinya ke toilet. Ternyata toilet tersebut masih digunakan—dan mereka menanti berdua di depan pintu.

Suho mencoba membuka pembicaraan lagi, sepinya kabin dan gelapnya suasana membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. “Mimpi buruk, ya?”

“Bisa dibilang begitu.” Irene mengusap wajahnya. “Aku ingin tidur lagi, karena semuanya tidur. Tidak ada teman bicara. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.”

Suho menunjuk ke arah belakang, ke tempat duduknya. “Di sebelahku kosong. Aku bisa menemanimu bicara kalau kau mau.”

Irene mengangkat alis, kemudian memastikannya dengan melihat ke balik punggung Suho. Ia mendengar cerita, seharusnya Chanyeol duduk di sana, tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya harus batal ikut penerbangan ini dan menyusul di jadwal berikutnya. “Boleh.”

(Kemudian, pada pagi harinya, Seulgi terkejut karena kehilangan Irene yang ternyata berpindah tempat dan tertidur di samping Suho, dengan kepala mereka yang nyaris bersentuhan satu sama lain. Seulgi tidak menyia-nyiakan momen—sepuluh foto, paling tidak.)


	18. hine-mi-te-po (chanyeol/wendy)

18. _hine-mi-te-po – maori goddess of night and death. ruler of the underworld_

.

Wendy hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya dari meja saat benda itu berdering, dan ia tengah berada di batas sadar dan tidak. Ia tidak buang-buang waktu untuk mengecek nama pemanggil—jika nanti suara di seberang sana tidak dikenal, maka ia cukup langsung memutusnya saja.

Namun, suara itu ternyata adalah suara serak yang sangat dikenalnya, bahkan lebih serak lagi dini hari ini.

“Seungwan-ah?”

“Nnnn?” Wendy berbalik posisi, memunggungi meja tempat lampu tidur. “ _Is there anything I can help you, Sir_?”

“Seungwan-ah, ini aku.”

Wendy mengerjap beberapa kali, akhirnya kembali ke kesadarannya sepenuhnya. “Oh, maaf. Chanyeol-oppa? Maaf, maaf, aku setengah bermimpi. Kupikir aku sedang di Toronto, membantu seorang bartender.” Wendy pikir Chanyeol akan tertawa karena cerita mimpinya yang aneh barusan, yang masih terasa nyata di balik kelopak matanya. Namun, panggilan itu hening seketika. “Chanyeol-oppa?”

“Kau baik-baik saja, ‘kan?”

Wendy beringsut untuk duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur, keningnya mengernyit dalam-dalam. “Kurasa seharusnya itu pertanyaanku.”

“Yeah, aku baik-baik saja,” suara Chanyeol semakin serak, “kau memang baik-baik saja, ‘kan? Tidak sakit, tidak terluka?”

“Tidak ada masalah sama sekali.” Wendy kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol seraya menggali-gali alasannya. Akhirnya ia mengerti. “Kau bermimpi buruk?”

“Lebih dari itu.”

Wendy memainkan ujung selimutnya. “Hmm. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau kau masih takut.”

“Kurasa begitu.” Sunyi lagi. “Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, aku hanya perlu tahu kau memang baik-baik saja.”

“Jika itu membuat tidurmu lebih tenang setelah ini, aku tidak keberatan,” kata Wendy, mengabaikan rasa kantuknya sendiri yang mendorongnya untuk segera mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. “Sudah baik-baik saja, ‘kan? Aku masih di sini. Tenanglah. Ambil napas dalam-dalam, oke? Berpikir positif. Kita akan bertemu besok. Kita bisa bicara saat kau sudah lebih tenang, oppa.”

“Ya ....” Lama Chanyeol menggantungnya. Terdengar bunyi napas yang teratur. “Baiklah. Selamat malam, Seungwan-ah. Semoga kau tidak mengalaminya.”

Wendy membiarkan Chanyeol yang memutus panggilan itu, cukup lama setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir.


	19. nott (kai/seulgi)

19. _nott – norse goddess, female personification of the night_

.

Seulgi melihat satu lagi pesawat berangkat, dari dinding kaca di sisi kirinya. Lehernya sakit karena terlalu banyak memandangi sisi sebelah sana, tetapi masih lebih menyenangkan daripada memandangi ponselnya. Sudah terlalu lama. Penerbangan mereka masih ditunda tanpa kepastian kapan harus pergi, karena pesawatnya sendiri belum datang dari destinasi sebelumnya, cuaca masih buruk di negara bagian sana.

Ia menyaksikan matahari terbenam di sana, dan sekarang seluruh langit yang terlihat sudah gelap sempurna. Ia berharap bisa melihat bintang, tetapi kota besar selalu menghalanginya.

Kemudian, Jongin maju. Berdiri di depan dinding tersebut, memandangi hal yang sama dengan Seulgi.

“Hei.”

Jongin tak mendengar di panggilan pertama. Seulgi menggeleng-geleng. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tas tangannya di kursi, berjalan mendekati Jongin. Jongin baru menyadarinya setelah Seulgi dengan sengaja membenturkan lengan mereka.

“Hei.”

Seulgi tersenyum kecil. “Kau menghalangi pemandanganku.”

“Oh, sori—”

Seulgi menggeleng-geleng. “Lupakan saja.” Kemudian ia menelengkan kepala, menatap pada satu titik merah dari pesawat yang baru berangkat, perlahan menjauh dan meredup. “Setelah ini, kau ada rekaman, ya?”

“Hmmm.” Jongin mendelik sebentar, Seulgi tidak menoleh. “Dan latihan-latihan lainnya. Aku akan merindukan kota ini.”

“Kota yang begitu jauh memang akan selalu membuat kita memikirkannya,” sahut Seulgi. “New York. Kita akan kembali lagi.”

“Kapan?” Jongin iseng bertanya, suaranya terdengar serupa bisikan, seakan takut didengar teman-temannya yang lain. “Aku suka malam-malam di sini. Kotanya indah sekali dilihat dari jendela kamar hotelku. Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya.”

“Bekerja dulu, kumpulkan uang untuk ke sini,” tambah Seulgi dengan gelak tawa, “karena begitulah dunia orang dewasa bekerja.”

Jongin menahan senyumannya. “Baik. Aku mengerti.”

Hening sebentar. Yang ada adalah suara-suara teman mereka yang berbicara di belakang, terdengar jauh sekali bagi Seulgi.

“Nanti kita akan ke sini lagi. Bersamamu, ya.”

Seulgi menoleh, Jongin tidak memandangnya. Mata pemuda itu melempar pandangan jauh sekali pada sebuah pesawat yang sedang _taxi_.


	20. zorya (suho/irene)

20. _zorya – slavic goddess representing morning and evening_

.

“Aku sungguhan, lho,” ucap Juhyun sambil mengamati titik-titik besar yang tiba di kaca untuk segera disingkirkan oleh _wiper_. Sudut jendela di sampingnya berembun tebal karena pendingin mobil yang ia arahkan sembarangan. “Kalau kau mengantuk, kita bisa bergantian.” Juhyun memastikan lagi bahwa jam di mobil memang tidak salah, 4:58 pagi, dengan melihat pada jam tangannya.

“Masih kuat, kok, tenang saja.” Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya, dia mengemudikan dengan sangat pelan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. “Sebentar lagi sampai, ‘kan?”

“Kurang lebih setengah jam.”

“Apa kata keluargamu jika malah kau yang menyetir?”

Juhyun tertawa kecil. “Mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa yang menyetirkan siapa. Apa masalahnya perempuan menyetir seorang laki-laki yang ingin dikenalkannya?”

Junmyeon masih tersenyum. Juhyun membalasnya, kemudian ia bersandar pada jendela. Mengamati titik-titik yang mulai mengecil, semakin jauh mereka menempuh jarak, semakin sunyi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, jejak-jejak hujan itu tak lagi ada kecuali di badan mobil mereka. Lalu langit berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan di arah mereka menuju. Juhyun membuka jendela, menghidu aroma yang segar dari embun dan sisa-sisa hujan yang terbawa dari jauh. Junmyeon tampaknya menyadarinya, kemudian menepi.

Juhyun paham ketika Junmyeon keluar dan berjalan menuju batas antara aspal dan rerumputan tepi jalan. Ia menyusul, berdiri di sampingnya dan mengamati warna kemerahan itu yang perlahan terus merayap mengganti biru kehitaman di atasnya.

Junmyeon meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya, menatap matanya.

“Keluargaku akan senang sekali bertemu denganmu.”

“Aku agak gugup.”

“Ayolah, mereka akan senang sekali, di pagi hari yang cerah, dipertemukan dengan orang yang sama cerahnya.”

Junmyeon tertawa.


	21. sina (chanyeol/wendy)

21. _sina – polynesian goddess that resides in the moon_

.

Wendy berkali-kali menaik-turunkan ponselnya yang telah dipasangi teleskop sederhana itu. Berkali-kali pula mulutnya membentuk huruf ‘O’ tanpa suara. Chanyeol mengamatinya sambil bersilang tangan, bersandar pada birai gedung yang mengkilat karena cahaya sekitar, termasuk cahaya purnama. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum, Wendy tak menyadarinya.

“Bagus sekali jika dilihat dari sini ....”

Chanyeol masih menyunggingkan senyum. “Coba ambil fotonya.”

Wendy menekan tombol potret pada layarnya beberapa kali. Bulan tampak penuh dan kasar di layar ponselnya, dipandanginya lama sekali seolah-olah baru menemukan bulan dalam hidupnya.

“Kau mau kufoto?”

“Oh, boleh!” Wendy kedengaran antusias dan gembira. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit, memosisikan diri dekat dengan bulan. “Pas, tidak?” tanyanya, telunjuknya mengarah pada bulan kepada Chanyeol yang mundur menjauh untuk mengira-ngira jarak yang pas.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengambil foto beberapa kali. Bulan itu tampak pas di atas telunjuk Wendy yang tersenyum cerah. Kemudian, lelaki itu menurunkan ponselnya, hanya menatap Wendy dengan ekspresi kagum dan bahagia yang tidak berubah sejak awal.

Wendy yang sudah berpose terdiam sebentar, menelengkan kepalanya. “Hei, kukira kau masih mengambil foto?”

Chanyeol nyengir, mengembalikan kata-kata Wendy, “Bagus sekali jika dilihat dari sini ....”

Wendy mengerjap, kemudian berlari ke arah pemuda itu, memukul lengannya dengan pelan. “Kau ini!”

“Habisnya ....” Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya, kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambut Wendy dengan pelan. “Aku ‘kan tidak perlu alat macam-macam buat melihat yang indah-indah ... sudah terlihat dengan jelas di depanku.”

“Chanyeol-oppa!”


	22. asteria (kai/seulgi)

22. _asteria – goddess of nocturnal oracles and the stars_

.

Jongin cuma mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya bosan di atas meja. Seulgi konsentrasi sekali bermain di ponselnya, suara tembakan berkali-kali menambah ramainya suara di latar belakang. Jongin memandangi kening Seulgi yang kadang berkerut, kadang tidak saat dia bermain.

Ia menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan, Seulgi masih sibuk bermain. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian perempuan itu rupanya.

"Ugh, kurasa aku harus ke toilet." Seulgi melepas ponselnya dan meletakkannya ke meja.

Keramaian teman-teman, senior dan junior yang makan bersama di restoran hotel yang sengaja dipesan untuk mereka semua ini tidak lagi membuat Jongin peduli. Ponsel Seulgi masih menyala di atas meja, menampilkan gambar layar kuncinya yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Jongin mengernyit.

Gambar bintang-bintang dengan latar belakang biru malam, sebuah gambar digital. Titik-titik putih berkilauan, sebagian lebih besar dan terang daripada yang lain.

Jongin merasa mengenali pola yang tampak cerah itu; bintang-bintang yang lebih terang daripada yang lain. Ia sampai menarik dan memutar ponsel itu ke arahnya dan menekan layarnya berkali-kali agar tetap menyala.

Ia merasa tidak yakin, masih berusaha menebak-nebak tetapi kemudian Seulgi datang.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa!"

Seulgi nyaris tertawa. "Yaaa, percaya kok. Kau kan tidak tahu kuncinya."

Jongin pun menggeser ponsel itu di meja kembali kepada pemiliknya. "Gambarnya bagus."

"Yeah. Aku menemukannya di suatu tempat." Seulgi mengedikkan dagu sebentar. Kemudian dia sibuk bermain lagi.

Lelaki itu tidak puas. Ia segera mencari sesuatu di kotak pencarian pada ponselnya;

lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak berkedip saat mendapatkan hasilnya:

pola bintang barusan adalah gambar segitiga terbalik: simbol kambing bertanduk untuk zodiak Capricorn.

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat dan memastikan dirinya tidak salah.

"Seulgi-ah," panggilnya dengan suara pelan, hampir-hampir tidak terdengar di tempat yang ramai itu.

"Ya?"

"Ulang tahunmu bulan Februari, kan?"

"Hmmm," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Aquarius?"

"Tahu saja kau."

Jongin terdiam. Berusaha untuk tidak gede rasa; tapi sayangnya hal barusan membuatnya berharap.


	23. anumati (kai/seulgi)

23. _anumati – indian goddess of spirituality and night deity_

.

Cukup lama Jongin mengetuk, ia sempat khawatir. Hampir saja ia menelepon ulang Seulgi jika detik itu pintu tidak dibukakan untuknya.

"Sudah lama, ya?" Seulgi nengelap tangannya di kedua sisi samping kaosnya. "Maaf, tadi aku di kamar."

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Jongin melepaskan alas kakinya dengan hati-hati di ambang pintu. "Memang sudah lebih baik?"

Seulgi mengangguk, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka saat Jongin melemparkan pertanyaan tanpa kata soal jaket yang berada di tangannya. Jaket Seulgi tertinggal di mobil Jongin beberapa hari lalu, dan saat tahu Seulgi tidak enak badan lewat _chat_ tadi sore, Jongin pikir dia membutuhkan benda ini.

Seulgi tidak bilang-bilang bahwa dia punya selusin cadangan, tetapi dia sangat menghargai kedatangan Jongin malam itu.

Jongin memasuki kamar dengan penerangan temaram itu. Beraroma terapi, Jongin betah sekali berlama-lama.

"Aku bawakan ini juga," kata Jongin setelah keluar dari kamar. Sekotak makanan hangat, Seulgi bisa mencium aromanya saat dia mendekat pada Jongin. "Mana yang lain?"

"Sedang ada berbagai urusan di luar."

"Jadi kau sedang sakit dan sendirian," Jongin menekankan fakta itu seolah-olah ia tidak nyaman mengetahuinya.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga dua puluh empat jam," Seulgi membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Sudah mendingan, kok. Mereka sudah memberiku obat." Namun suara sengau Seulgi tidak bisa membohongi Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu diam saja. "Sebentar ya," tambah Seulgi lagi, mengambil makanan itu dari tangan Jongin, lalu menuju dapur.

Jongin mengekorinya. Seulgi membuka kotak makanan itu, kemudian mencari mangkuk untuk memindahkan isinya. Kotak makanannya dia taruh di bak pencucian begitu saja, lalu dia menarik kursi, mengisyaratkan pada Jongin agar duduk pula.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Seulgi.

"Sudah. Makanlah, silakan."

Seulgi melemparkan tatapan tak percaya, tapi Jongin mengangguk. Akhirnya Seulgi mencicipi supnya, lantas, langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang." Seulgi menggeser mangkuknya yang telah kosong. "Malam-malam begini, pula."

Jongin bersandar santai pada kursinya. "Saat kaubilang kau belum makan, aku hampir saja marah."

Seulgi tertawa. "Mereka memasak, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berselera. Juhyun-unnie memaksaku makan sepotong kue supaya aku bisa minum obat dan tidur. Sepertinya aku cuma kurang tidur."

"Kalau begitu," tukas Jongin sambil memundurkan kursinya, "kau masih harus tidur lagi. Aku pulang, ya."

"Tunggu," tahan Seulgi, refleks menahan tangan Jongin. Untuk sesaat, mereka bertatapan dengan pose yang tak berubah. Seulgi lekas-lekas menarik tangannya dan Jongin mendeham. "Temani aku sebentar saja. Aku ... ah, tapi kalau kau ingin pulang ...," tambahnya, menunduk sedikit.

Jongin kembali duduk sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Mau sampai pagi pun boleh."

Seulgi menahan senyumannya, tetapi saat imdia mendongak dan menemukan senyuman Jongin yang sampai ke matanya, dia juga turut tersenyum.


	24. lona (suho/irene)

24. _lona – hawaiian lunar deity_

.

“Buntu,” begitu bisik Junmyeon tepat ketika Juhyun kembali dengan dua gelas kopi. Kilat-kilat cahaya kota dan purnama di permukaan air tidak cukup mendistraksinya. Ia menyesap kopi itu sedikit sambil memikirkan kata-kata berikutnya, tetapi Juhyun sudah punya cara untuk menenangkannya,

“Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri.”

“Tapi aku sudah janji pada Chanyeol untuk membuat lirik untuk lagu yang diaransemennya itu!”

“Dia akan mengerti jika kau mengulurnya dua-tiga hari lagi. Tidak harus selesai hari ini, ‘kan?”

“Tapi ....”

Juhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Junmyeon. “Hal itu yang membuatmu buntu. Berhentilah membuat asumsi-asumsi untuk dirimu sendiri.”

Junmyeon menekan topinya, kembali menghadap sungai dan menghela napas. Lengannya dan lengan Juhyun bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian, Juhyun menoleh ke arah wajahnya. “Apa kau membawa potongan yang masih buntu itu?”

Junmyeon menyerahkan ponselnya setelah membuka kuncinya dengan satu kali sapuan, hampir-hampir tak perlu melihat ke arah layar. “Temukan di bagian Catatan.” Ia biarkan Juhyun membacanya, ia sendiri menenangkan dirinya dengan aroma parfum Juhyun yang masih asing baginya, tetapi sangat manis.

Tak lama kemudian, Juhyun mengembalikan ponsel itu padanya. “Yang bertanda kurung itu bantuanku. Kau boleh menghapusnya jika kau mau, atau mengubahnya sesuai kemauanmu. Itu hanya usulan untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu.”

Juhyun menambahkan tiga bait baru di bawah lirik buatannya, kemudian beberapa baris yang diselipkan di antara baris-baris buatannya. Berulang kali ia membaca bagian-bagian tersebut, semakin ia merasa cocok dengan apa yang ia tulis. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Juhyun, yang tampaknya santai-santai saja sambil menikmati purnama.

“Akan kutulis namamu di daftar penulis lirik, Juhyun-ah ... ini pas sekali ....”

“Jangan,” cegah Juhyun, sambil mengibaskan tangan di udara dengan cepat dan menurunkan gelas kopi dari depan wajahnya. “Jangan sampai orang lain tahu.”

“Tapi kau harus dapat pengakuan. Ini milikmu, bukan milikku saja. Kita membuatnya berdua.”

“Kalau begitu, tulis saja J.”

Junmyeon lantas berbisik, “J&J.” Ia mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri ke arah layar ponselnya. “Tepat sekali, J&J.”


	25. yohaulticetl (suho/irene)

25. _yohaulticetl – aztec moon goddess and guardian of infants_

.

Irene kira ia bisa menghindar dari perhatian, dari orang-orang di luar lingkup pribadinya, dan menikmati waktunya sesuai kemauannya sendiri—

—sampai akhirnya seorang anak laki-laki menangis setelah dia menabrak kaki Suho secara tak sengaja.

Irene pikir, berakhirlah sudah waktu-waktu langka yang ia harapkan untuk bisa dinikmati di sini, Disneyland Paris, tempat di mana ia kira ia dan Suho tak akan menarik perhatian.

Anak itu menangis. Irene melongo.

Namun tidak dengan Suho. Dia segera berjongkok, memegangi anak itu dan membujuknya untuk diam sebentar.

Anak itu tak mengerti karena perbedaan bahasa. Suho menoleh pada Irene dengan ekspresi _tolong-aku-dong_ , tapi Irene menggeleng pasrah. Andai saja ada Wendy.

"Mama, Mama!" anak itu masih menangis.

Suho menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan, kemudian menoleh lagi, "Pasti tersesat, nih."

Irene memandang sekeliling. Tempat ini masih begitu padat, padahal jam tutup sebentar lagi. Seakan-akan malam tidak bisa menelan keramaian dan antusiasme.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang tengah panik mencari seorang anak. Ia ingat ia barusan melihat seorang petugas keamanan, tetapi ia dan Suho sudah jauh sekali dari titik itu.

Tahu-tahu, di sisinya Suho sudah menggendong anak itu, mencoba meredakan tangisnya dengan menimang-nimangnya. Anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami keadaan. Irene menaksir usianya, barangkali masih sekitar tiga tahunan.

Irene menghela napas. "Ikut aku ... kurasa aku bisa mengingat di mana pos keamanan."

Perempuan itu mengikuti nalurinya, dengan berpatokan pada letak wahana-wahana yang sudah dinaikinya bersama Suho sebelumnya.

Pos keamanan berada di ujung pandangannya, pada akhirnya, setelah ia harus berhenti berkali-kali untuk mengingat dan memastikan ia tak salah berbelok.

Tempat itu juga cukup ramai. Ada seorang ibu yang bercerita dengan tergesa-gesa, matanya sembari memperhatikan sekitar—dan kebetulan sekali, dia melihat ke arah Irene. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk.

Irene berpandangan dengan Suho, Suho mengangguk. Mereka berlari kecil ke arah pos, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling si ibu tadi langsung mengambil anak itu dari gendongan Suho.

"Ya ... kami menemukannya ... sendirian. Di sana," terang Suho dengan bahasa Inggris yang terbata-bata, Irene agak pesimis si ibu bisa memahaminya. Namun petugas keamanan itu pasti, dan kasus pun selesai dengan segera.

Si ibu berterima kasih berulang kali sebelum pergi. Irene merasa lega, karena pada akhirnya ia tak terlalu perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal—

—tetapi ia salah.

"Suho-oppa!"

"Irene-unnie!"

Ia dan Suho saling lirik, kemudian tanpa komando mereka segera berbalik dan meleburkan diri ke dalam keramaian. Irene menekan topinya dan Suho menaikkan maskernya.

Setelah merasa cukup aman, akhirnya mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah keramaian antrean, hanya untuk menyamarkan diri, mereka sudah puas berkeliling dan mencoba. Suho melihat ke arahnya—dan Irene tahu dia sedang tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat, keramaian, cahaya yang berkelap-kelip, semuanya memudar dan hanya tertinggal Suho berlatar langit gelap yang sunyi.

Irene turut tersenyum; terlebih ketika bayangan Suho yang menggendong anak kecil barusan berkelebat lagi di depan matanya.


	26. artemis (chanyeol/wendy)

26. _artemis – greek goddess of hunt associated with the moon_

.

Wendy berada di ruang tengah ketika Chanyeol dipersilakan masuk. Dia sedang bermain _dart_ , melemparkan sebuah anak panah kecil berwarna hijau; mengenai tengahnya. Dia tersenyum puas, masih belum menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Rambutnya digelung tinggi, menyisakan helai-helai bandel yang menjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak bersuara. Ia bersandar pada dinding, tangan tersilang di depan dadanya, mengamati tanpa sadar dirinya juga sedang tersenyum.

Setelah semua anak panahnya dilempar, barulah Wendy tahu. “Eh, sejak kapan?”

“Sejak skor tertinggi pertamamu.” Chanyeol mengedikkan dagu pada papan sasaran. “Keren.”

“Ayolah, bukan cuma aku yang jago olahraga dan menembak sasaran di sini.” Wendy menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, tahu Chanyeol menyadari siapa yang dia maksud. “Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku mau membersihkan ini dulu,” tunjuknya pada wajahnya, yang baru Chanyeol perhatikan dilapisi oleh _peel-off mask_.

Wendy memasuki kamar mandi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar, menunggu di balkon. Bulan yang keperakan sedang dikelilingi oleh halo pelangi, ia betah sekali mengamatinya lama-lama, bagaimana awan bergerak mengelilingi bulan, pola di permukaan bulannya, dan warna hangat di sekeliling bulan itu yang dikurung oleh si halo.

“Hei.” Wendy menepuk bahunya, tetapi membiarkan tangannya berlama-lama di sana. “Wah, purnama. Aku baru sadar, lho.”

“Mungkin sesekali kita harus memasang kalender hitungan bulan di ponsel.” Chanyeol nyengir. “Sudah selesai perawatannya?”

“Cuma masker, kok.” Wendy mengelus-elus pipinya. “Aku mencoba merk baru. Aromanya enak.”

Chanyeol dengan iseng mencubit pipi Wendy. Wendy pura-pura mengaduh dan Chanyeol tertawa. “Sepertinya hasilnya memang bagus.”

“Apa-apaan. Baru dipakai sekali, nih.” Wendy lantas mendongak lagi. “Purnama. Sepertinya suasana yang cocok untuk jalan-jalan di luar.”

“Oh, yang itu aku tidak bakal menolak.” Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. “Tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini, di mana?”

“Kenapa harus mencari yang dekat jika kita bisa jalan-jalan yang jauh, menikmati cuaca yang bagus begini?” Wendy kemudian mundur sebentar. “Cari tempat makan yang letaknya tinggi. Pasti menyenangkan. Aku mau siap-siap dulu, ya.”

Chanyeol menangkap pergelangan tangannya. “Tidak usah. Begini saja cukup.”

“Tapi—”

“Sebenarnya terserah padamu. Aku bersedia menunggu.” Dengan ragu Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya sembari mengangkat bahu. “Tapi jika kau minta pendapatku, bagiku kau tidak perlu melakukannya.”

Wendy mengerjap. Chanyeol mengangguk untuk meyakinkan.

“Ya sudah.” Wendy pun menaikkan tudung _hoodie_ ke kepalanya. “Aku cuma akan memakai ini, lho. Jangan malu.”

“Tidak akan.” Chanyeol pun meletakkan tangannya di punggung Wendy, mendorongnya lembut.


	27. selene (chanyeol/wendy)

27. _selene – greek goddess of the moon_

.

Yang mulai disukai Chanyeol adalah rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati di perjalanan menuju Saskatchewan itu. Suasananya, lingkungannya, begitu berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lihat. Tak jarang ia dan Wendy melewati area yang tampak kosong, entah ladang apa, ia tak sempat mengamatinya lebih jauh. Wendy mengemudi begitu cepat.

Teman-teman lama Wendy mengadakan sebuah acara menginap di rumah pribadi salah seorang dari mereka. Kebetulan sekali ia, Wendy, dan teman-temannya yang lain punya acara di Kanada, sehingga Wendy memutuskan untuk pulang belakangan dan Chanyeol mengikuti. Sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka, kata Wendy, Chanyeol dengan senang hati menemani karena awalnya Wendy hampir tidak jadi berangkat gara-gara terancam sendirian—teman-teman segrupnya punya acara sendiri-sendiri.

Mereka berdua tiba pada pukul sepuluh malam. Chanyeol agak canggung berada di tengah-tengah teman Wendy karena ia tidak sefasih Wendy dalam berbahasa Inggris. Wendy membantunya sesekali, melengkapi kalimatnya seperlunya.

Ketika perhatian tidak lagi tertuju pada si ‘teman spesial Wendy’, Chanyeol mundur dan keluar. Teras samping rumah yang seperti puri itu terlihat menggoda.

Sisi sampingnya tak berpagar, berbatasan langsung dengan sesuatu yang rupanya padang gandum. Chanyeol berdiri di antara rumpun-rumpun tinggi itu, mendongak.

Sekarang baru ia merasakan alam terbuka tanpa penerangan apapun, hanya mendapat cahaya bulan—itu pun tidak purnama. Ia akhirnya mengerti kesenangan orang-orang dahulu, yang membuat ratusan dongeng berbeda tentang bulan, berbagai macam representasi tentang bulan, yang mewakili keindahan-keindahannya atau misterinya.

“Hei, di situ rupanya!” teriakan dalam bahasa Korea itu, tak mungkin berasal dari orang lain. Chanyeol menoleh, melambaikan tangan.

Wendy menyusulnya ke tepian padang, menggeleng-geleng. “Kukira kau kabur, oppa.”

“Tempat ini menarik.” Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, kemudian keluar dari sela-sela rumpun. “Pemandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.” Dan ia tersadar. Belum sehari pergi bersama Wendy, perempuan itu sudah membukakan matanya untuk banyak hal.

“Di dalam lebih menarik lagi.” Wendy menarik tangan Chanyeol. “Ada kue yang baru matang.”

Chanyeol menatap Wendy dengan bangga. Bagaimana jika lebih lama lagi? Ada berapa banyak hal menarik yang akan diperlihatkan Wendy?


	28. pleiades (kai/seulgi)

28. _pleiades – nymphs of the 7 stars of the constellation_

.

Jongin kira Seulgi sedang mengambil swafoto di depan dinding cermin itu. Ia menghampiri, duduk bersila di belakangnya, tahu-tahu Seulgi hanya sedang menghapus beberapa obrolan di sebuah aplikasi. Dengan tidak protesnya perempuan itu, Jongin anggap hal itu adalah izin bahwa ia boleh duduk dekat sekali dengan punggung Seulgi.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, tetapi latihan untuk _joint stage_ itu belum berakhir. Sebagian dari mereka menyudut di bagian lain ruangan, ke toilet, atau pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Jongin sedang tidak berselera untuk makanan apapun, begitu pula Seulgi.

Seulgi menyelesaikan hal pertama, dan melakukan hal lain lagi: menonton video-video _random_. Jongin melihat video kucing, anjing, kemudian rekaman _timelapse_ alam pegunungan. Kemudian, langit dengan aurora.

Lantas, video bintang-bintang. Rasi-rasi, bulan yang diperbesar, gambar-gambar zodiak.

Jongin memperhatikan semuanya dengan jelas dari balik pundak Seulgi. Di layarnya, sedang ditampilkan sebuah animasi tujuh bintang cerah yang berubah menjadi sosok seperti dewi-dewi.

Telunjuk Jongin membuat pola di punggung Seulgi, setengah sadar ia mengikuti pola konstelasi tersebut. Seulgi menanggapinya dengan “Hmmm,” padahal Jongin mengira perempuan itu tak peduli padanya sama sekali.

“Kukira kau ikut bersama yang lain,” komentar Seulgi kemudian.

“Tidak. Lebih senang di sini.”

Jari Jongin kembali mengulangi pola itu. Lagi dan lagi.

(Seolah sedang melukis di langitnya sendiri.)


	29. mani/mah-nee (suho/irene)

29. _mani/mah-nee – personification of the moon in norse mythology_

.

Junmyeon membiarkan Juhyun mencicipi kopinya. Perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk. “Enak juga. Aku akan mencobanya lain kali.”

“ _Lain kali_ kapan?” Junmyeon mengulum senyumnya. “Ini malam terakhir kita di sini.”

Junmyeon sebenarnya ingin sekali menambah malam-malamnya di sini. Perusahaan selalu mampu mendapatkan hotel yang pas dengan seleranya setiap kali mereka manggung di luar negeri. Sayang sekali, tiket pulang sudah dipesan, dan ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk mengganti uang yang telah dikeluarkan untuk itu dan mendapatkan rasa kesal dari manajer.

“ _Lain kali_ bisa kapan saja.” Juhyun lalu memandang kiri dan kanan dengan cepat. Junmyeon menangkap isyarat itu, mengerutkan kening. Lantas perempuan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuannya.

Satu lembar kertas disodorkan ke meja. “Kita coba _lain kali_ di tempat yang berbeda.”

 _Tiket pesawat_. Junmyeon tercengang sesaat. Bibirnya membentuk kata _kenapa_ , tetapi tanpa suara.

“Hadiah untukmu..”

Junmyeon mengamati waktu keberangkatan di atas kertas itu. Hanya berselang beberapa jam dari waktu perkiraan mereka tiba di Seoul esok hari.

“Kau mencoba menu favoritku, aku mencoba kopi favoritmu.” Juhyun berdiri, mencangklong tasnya di pundak. “Sampai jumpa, Junmyeon-ah.”

Junmyeon tersenyum semringah sampai Juhyun pergi dari restoran hotel tersebut. Junmyeon menoleh pada jendela untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari orang-orang yang masih tersisa di ruangan yang telah sepi dan dibereskan itu, mendapati bulan purnama yang sedang cerah-cerahnya di langit.

(Ia tidak sabar melihat purnama di bagian lain dunia yang dihadiahkan Juhyun untuknya.)


	30. zodiac personification (suho/irene)

30. _zodiac personification: aries_

.

Di pesta untuk tahun baru itu, beberapa hari setelah Januari dimulai, Junmyeon begitu lega melihat Juhyun turut hadir. Perempuan itu begitu elegan, gaun hitam polos saja sudah bisa membuat Junmyeon tidak bisa sering-sering melihat ke arah lain.

Beberapa kali mereka berpapasan di dalam ruang pesta, sesekali Juhyun tersenyum padanya. Junmyeon akan balas tersenyum meski ketika perempuan itu tak lagi melihat ke arahnya.

Satu hal lain lagi yang Junmyeon perhatikan dari Juhyun: kalungnya. Berwarna keperakan, dengan liontin yang tidak biasa. Berbentuk seperti deretan titik yang saling tersambung satu sama lain, masing-masing titik adalah permata yang berkilauan. Agak lama Junmyeon berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mengenali pola macam apa itu.

Bahkan setelah ia jauh dari Juhyun, mengambil koktail dari meja panjang di sisi lain ruangan, lama setelah itu, ia masih memikirkannya. Minuman hanya secara formalitas berada di tangannya, ia tercenung begitu lama di samping meja.

Matanya memandang sekeliling, berpikir lagi dan lagi. Sampai ia menunduk dan—

—apa itu benda berkilauan di dekat kakinya?

Junmyeon memungutnya, dan ia benar-benar tercengang. Ini kalung yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan! Hampir-hampir ia tak percaya, ia amati sekali lagi ke detilnya—memang tidak lain lagi. Di detik itulah ia menyadari bentuk apa ini.

Rasi bintang. Berbentuk seperti tanduk, Junmyeon menduga mungkin ini adalah bentuk zodiak Juhyun. Tanggal lahir perempuan itu adalah di bulan Maret, dan Junmyeon pun memahaminya: Aries.

Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari meja itu, meninggalkan gelasnya begitu saja di atas meja. Berjalan cepat di antara orang-orang yang asyik berkumpul dan berbicara, lalu akhirnya menemukan Juhyun di sisi yang berseberangan dengan keberadaannya sekarang; sedang mengobrol bersama senior.

“Juhyun-ah,” panggilnya pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Juhyun.

“Ada apa?”

Junmyeon mengangkat kalung itu. Juhyun terkejut dan refleks menyentuh lehernya. “Oh ... benar, itu punyaku.”

Dengan sedikit malu-malu Junmyeon menawarkan, suaranya agak pelan, masih mengangkat kalung itu ke arah Juhyun. “Bolehkah?”

Juhyun mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia berbalik, membiarkan Junmyeon memasangkannya dengan hati-hati. Junmyeon sengaja melakukannya pelan-pelan.

Setelah selesai, Juhyun berbalik lagi. “Terima kasih.”

“Cantik sekali.”

“Ah, terima kasih—lagi. Ini pemberian Wendy.”

Junmyeon menggaruk alisnya, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk tetapi ia tertawa canggung. “Bukan itu, maksudku.”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Juhyun untuk mengerti maksudnya—lantas, setelahnya, dia tersenyum.


	31. trivia (kai/seulgi)

31. _trivia – roman goddess of graveyards and sorcery_

.

Seulgi menopangkan tangannya di bingkai jendela. Rambutnya berkibar, sejenak ia menghirup udara sore dalam-dalam. Kepalanya bertopang pada tangan itu, matanya masih terpejam. Ada aroma bunga, rumput segar, dan tanah yang basah berlalu, bergantian satu demi satu. Ketika ia membuka mata, satu-dua rumah terlihat di kejauhan, kemudian mereka lewati seolah-olah tak pernah ada. Jongin mengemudikan dengan kecepatan konstan saja sejak awal, tidak terlalu cepat, tidak pula lambat. Cocok untuk dinikmati sambil setengah tidur, pikir Seulgi.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang sesekali, mengamati matahari yang semakin merendah di horizon. Sekarang bagian depan sana, arah mereka melaju, sudah gelap, awan-awan ungu mulai menutupi langit.

Tak seberapa jauh, komplek pemukiman lagi, dengan rumah-rumah yang sederhana. Lagu di mobil berganti, jazz mengalun. Kontribusi Seulgi pada daftar putar di ponsel Jongin, belakangan ia menggandrungi genre itu dan Jongin tak keberatan Seulgi mengutak-atik koleksi daftar putarnya.

Di antara perumahan itu, Seulgi melihat komplek pemakaman. Tidak seberapa luas, dan mereka melaluinya begitu saja. Seulgi sampai menoleh untuk melihat bagian itu sebisa mungkin hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Sekarang, tertinggal rumah-rumah lagi, dengan jarak yang agak jarang satu sama lain.

Seulgi tak bisa mengenyahkan sentilan pada pikirannya: tentang kematian yang bersanding dengan kehidupan di sisi sana. Begitu dekat, berada pada ruang yang sama. Beraroma tanah dan rumput segar yang sama. Mengalami senja bersama. Padahal, keduanya jauh berbeda. Tentang dua dunia yang sudah terpisah begitu jauh.

Ia mengubah posisi kepalanya menjadi mengamati Jongin yang sedang menyetir sambil mengikuti lagu, tetapi tanpa suara.

Seulgi merefleksi hidupnya, tentang dunia yang dibagi bersama, tentang senja yang dialami bersama. Tentang kehidupannya, aroma bunga-bunga segar yang begitu cepat menghilang—tentang aroma Jongin yang bertahan begitu lama, terkadang terbawa hingga tidurnya.

Jongin mengernyit, menyadari tatapan Seulgi yang begitu lama pada dirinya. “Ada apa?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Seulgi menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

“Kau mengantuk? Tidur saja. Nanti kubangunkan kalau tujuannya sudah dekat.”

“Kurasa aku belum perlu tidur.” Seulgi menoleh lagi pada matahari, yang sekarang hampir tidak kelihatan lagi, tertutupi lembayung dan hanya menyisakan sapuan-sapuan oranye yang tipis di langit. “Hanya terpikir sesuatu saja.”

Jongin menurunkan volume lagu. “Apa itu?”

“Bukan apa-apa.” Seulgi menikmati terpaan angin pada wajahnya. “Lupakan saja.”

Jongin menurutinya. Membiarkan suasana menjadi hening sesaat, kecuali lagu yang terus mengalun di latar belakang.

“Hei,” sapa Seulgi setelah beberapa saat, menoleh untuk mengamati Jongin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangan. “Terima kasih, ya.”

“Kita belum sampai,” jawab Jongin sambil tertawa, “jangan berterima kasih dulu.”

“Bukan cuma soal perjalanan ini, tahu.” Seulgi menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. “Sedang ingin bilang terima kasih saja.”

“Aku harus tahu tentang apa itu.”

Seulgi membuang muka, menghadap jendela lagi. “Tebak saja.” Seulgi kemudian mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas, tanpa suara, _terima kasih sudah menjadi orang terbaik untukku._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: finally this came to an end, agak terharu juga :") this fic marks the beginning of my journey to get to 'know' more about exovelvet. more things to come! makasih yah yang udah mampir, kudos dan komen ♡


End file.
